The Complexities of Abhorrence and Obsession
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Spoiled from birth, with the world always fresh on a platter for her, Princess Morbucks has gotten everything she's ever wanted. Everything, except the one thing she really wants.
1. Chapter 1

**The Complexities of Abhorrence and Obsession**

_You're just a spoiled brat_

Those words had stung then, eleven years ago, and they stung no less now. In fact, now they were enough to turn the typically aloof and snobby sixteen year old into a frothing madwoman. From riches to rage in a single thought, a simple memory. Princess glowered and set her pencil down, staring at her sketchpad. She'd done it again, she thought with a sneer.

Her therapist, the only absolution for her crimes as a child came in the form of a criminal therapist who—frankly speaking—wasn't worth the tax dollars he earned, had recommended drawing as a way to mitigate her stress and frustration. Frustration she had adamantly refused existed; frustration that crushed her every time their paths crossed. Even after she'd given up supervillainy, their paths crossed more than the freckle-faced heiress would like.

"Holier than thou bitch..." Princess muttered, drumming her perfectly manicured nails on the desk. Even since that day, she'd always been such a pretentious little brat. No one told Princess Morbucks no! No one...except that kid. She picked up her pencil and went back to her sketching. To be honest, she'd gotten pretty good over the years. She'd taken to drawing a lot.

Of course, she had other hobbies, primarily studying—both academia and her peers. After their last physical encounter, four years ago, Princess had fallen into the habit of competing with her on a different field. She'd learned, the hard way, that no dollar amount could ever overcome them. She was a problem that couldn't be solved by throwing a wad of cash in her face. She'd always been that way...she'd never change. So, where physical opposition failed, mental opposition began. Unfortunately, for the heiress, that was a field in which her adversary was even more formidable. Countless hours pouring over material, entire days wasted on pointless preparations. No matter how hard she tried...there was no closing the gap. With seemingly no effort, she always came out on top.

She always had been the perfect one. The perfect little girl. The perfect superhero. The perfect student. The perfect enemy. The perfect little stuck up, self-absorbed bitch! Princess threw her pencil down and leaned back in her seat, glaring at her sketch pad.

"I hate her..." She muttered. She hated her from the moment she met her. That miserable bitch always came out on top. She never lost...she never even stumbled. She, Princess Morbucks, truly and deeply hated her. It didn't matter that they weren't physically fighting anymore. It didn't matter that she never spoke to her anymore. It didn't matter that they hadn't clashed in over four years. She hated her.

So why had she just spent the last hour thinking about her?

And why was her sketch pad riddled with doodles of her?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Complexities of Abhorrence and Obsession**

"Hey! I heard you took the SAT a few weeks ago, did your grade come back? How'd you do?" Princess paused, glaring at the history book in her hand. She had taken the SAT, her father had recommended it as a way to prepare for college searching in another year. She probably wouldn't wait that long, but it was good to at least do a trial run. She'd gotten an incredible score for a sophomore; an even better score for her first shot at the test.

"I did as well as I expected to," Princess narrowed her eyes and leaned back, glancing around her locker door.

"Really? What'd you get? Let me guess...2200?" Princess pursed her lips, glaring at Mary. Her score had been a 2250, with a perfect score in mathematics. Her hackles rose and her knuckles turned white, gripping the locker door with all her might.

"No actually, I got a perfect score. Taking the PSAT really helped; I was surprised, most people said it wouldn't," Mary and Susie both laughed, following her while she walked away. Going off to some obscenely hard class, no doubt. If she really wanted to, odds were she'd be going to AP Calculus or AP Physics, the hardest classes offered at Townsville Central High School.

"A perfect score..." Princess muttered, slamming her locker shut and snarling. If it weren't for that bitch, she'd have graduated already. If it weren't for her sisters, so would she. Sticking her nose in the air, Princess stalked off toward her next class—in the same direction she had gone. To her surprise, and disgust, the merry gang of idiots were taking their sweet time, still trailing idly after her like moths to a flame.

"So did you recognize anyone else? I bet you were the youngest person there, right?" Susie asked, the group coming to a stop in front of her class. She lowered her head, tapping her chin—she always did that. It hadn't changed in eleven years. Whenever she stopped to think she always lowered her head, narrowed her eyes, one eyebrow just slightly higher than the other, pursed her lips and tapped her chin. It rarely lasted more than a few seconds, but Princess recognized it nonetheless.

"Well...since I'm, you know, only eleven, technically speaking, of course I was the youngest person there," They all laughed; Princess scowled and glared daggers at her back. She turned her head, smiling brightly. A perfect smile with perfect white teeth, perfect, soft pink lips, her eyes practically sparkling. And, if you looked close enough—Princess always looked close enough—there was a hint of arrogance, just the slightest spark of pride. The cocky bitch knew she was something special, she didn't even try to hide it.

"You know what I meant! Was there anyone younger taking it?" Susie asked again. Princess' scowl darkened when Mary glanced her way. Unfortunately, that glance was enough to get the whole ensemble to look at her. With a practiced grace, she stuck her nose in the air and pushed her way through them. She only froze when she heard her voice.

"Princess, you were there, weren't you?" The heiress clenched her book bag tighter, slowly turning. She tried to fight away the sudden exhilaration and the rush of adrenaline.

"Yeah, I took it the same day you did," She spat. Her jet black eyes gleamed dangerously, glittering with fury. The bitch giggled and put her hands on her hips, beaming at her. Princess narrowed her eyes, searching for her feint.

"How did you do? We got done about the same time, right?" Her geeky entourage was silent, staring at the exchange. Some of them, Mary—the cow—in particular, were glaring. They didn't like Princess, and she didn't like them.

"...I don't think that's any of your business. Besides, what's it matter? You got a perfect score, didn't you?" Little Miss Perfect smirked and shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I did. But I know you did.." She trailed off and watched Princess beat a hasty retreat. The heiress snarled and clenched her fists, storming into her Advanced English class. Storming into their Advanced English class. She took her seat at the front and immediately turned to glare at the desk three seats down. She could have told her, if just to see that look on her face. That pretentious little smirk she wore whenever she knew she'd won. That infuriating, contemptuous express. Princess felt her cheeks heating up, gnashing her teeth. She practically tore her textbook from her book bag, only looking up when she heard the unmistakable sound of her passing by.

"My score was 2250," She said simply. Looking up, she caught sight of her rosy gaze as she turned around.

"Oh, that's really good. Congrats!" And there it was. The compliment...and that smug look. Princess looked down, scowling and grinding her teeth. Her cheeks were red hot; her heart was pounding.


End file.
